Undercover Blues: Book II
by Pari
Summary: The life and times of newlyweds, Sonny and Trudy. They face new dangers and obstacles that will test them and their very marriage. To better follow the story, please first read Undercover Blues Book I : /s/12521937/1/Undercover-Blues-Book-I
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

"Fuck, you feel so good, and you taste so good baby," He spoke softly into her ear and then latched his mouth back onto her left breast while he gently squeezed her right breast with his left hand. He then slid his right hand down her left thigh until he got to the hem of her mini skirt, which he hiked up a bit so he had more accessed. He used his fingers to rub her lace covered pussy, and then he slipped his middle finger around the edge of her lace panties and slid his finger in between her pussy lips. She bucked a little and moaned out as she bit at her bottom lip. He pulled his wet mouth from her breast and looked down at her. "Shit baby, you're so hot and tight," He spoke out as he thrust his finger in and out of her core. "I can't wait to be inside of you," He then hurriedly removed his finger from her center and started fumbling with first the belt in his pants, then the button was unhooked, and finally he tugged at the zipper.

"Freeze Miami Vice!" A female voice screamed and the man scrambled from atop the woman he had been holding down against a stack of trash bags next to the dumpster down the dark alley. He took off in full speed to the end of the alley and then around the corner. She didn't give chase but instead rushed to the side of the woman still laying in the trash her face bloodied and her clothes torn. "Oh God," She gasped out as she crouched next to the woman. When she heard the two officers who were running behind her in her search for the guy they had been tailing all night, she quickly reached down and adjusted the tattered clothing as best she could to cover the exposed flesh. "He went that way," She pointed and the two male officers rushed on by. She then focused back onto the woman before her who had not made any attempt to move. "Jesus, Trudy, are you ok? Can you sit up?" Gina Calabrese asked her partner. Trudy blinked a few times as her eyes tried to focus on the face hovering above her, she jerked a bit against Gina's touch. "It's ok, you're ok, you're safe now," Gina spoke gently to her and tried to calm her. "Can you walk? We need to get you to the hospital," At these words, Trudy bolted upright and clutched the tattered remains of her top to her chest.

"No!" She yelped out a bit. "I don't need to go to the hospital," She assured.

"Yes, you do," Gina said firmly. "Sweetie, there's a lot of swelling in your face and a nasty lump on your forehead, something may be broken and we also need to get a rape kit done," She added and Trudy frowned up at her.

"He didn't rape me," Trudy said defensively as she began to stand with Gina at her side to help her.

"Trudy, he had his hands all over you. There could be some evidence on you that can help us when we catch this guy," Gina stated but Trudy just shook her head. "It's protocol and you know it," Gina spoke this firmly as she hoped to invoke a sense of duty in Trudy to make her listen.

"Don't tell Sonny what happened," Trudy said softly as she leaned on her friend a bit as they made their way back out of the alleyway.

"I won't do that honey, but he's going to see your face and know you were attacked."

"I know and I just tell him the guy got in a couple blows before you scared him off," Trudy replied. "But I don't want him to know about … He doesn't need to know anything else, all right?" She spoke this as she stopped them, turned, and looked directly at Gina.

"All right, I won't tell Sonny anything, I'll leave you to fill him in on whatever you want him to know. Now, let's get you to the hospital."

* * *

More to come...


	2. Chapter 2

She sat alone in the examination room. She had been poked and prodded, had pictures take of virtually every part of her body. She was now exhausted and just wanted to soak in a steaming hot bath for hours. She had redressed in the scrubs one of the nurses had given her and she now sat on the bed in the room and waited for the doctor to return.

"Mrs. Crockett," The female doctor spoke as she entered the room with her face buried in the file she held.

"It's Joplin," Trudy replied and caused the doctor to regard her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, your friend who brought you here stated that your last name-"

"Crockett is my married name, but I would like the records on this to be filed under my maiden name, Joplin," Trudy said and the doctor nodded her understanding and then grasped the pen from her lab coat pocket and scratched through the name on the chart and then scribble in the new one.

"Ok, Ms. Joplin, I'm Dr. Jameson," The female doctor stated as she offered her hand which Trudy grasped and shook. The Doctor released her hand and then stepped closer and carefully grasped Trudy's face and tilted it a little and moved it from side to side as she looked over the heavy swelling and bruising. "Luckily for you given the size of that contusion on your forehead, you don't have any concussion so you will not have to stay here overnight for observation. But your left eye socket has been fractured and that eye is swollen shut and it's going to take a couple of weeks for that to mend enough as so you don't experience any discomfort. I know you told one of the nurses who offered you some painkillers that you didn't want any, but that eye is going to cause you some serious pain for a while. So, if you change your mind you just call us, my name and number will be on your release papers. Feel free to ask for me and I will write you a prescription," She said and Trudy nodded in agreement though she had no intention of taking her up on her offer. "It's a good thing you did the rape kit because we were able to retrieve some saliva from you. DNA testing is becoming mainstream now and there have already been some convictions all due to DNA evidence. If we catch this guy I am sure we can use your DNA against him," The doctor could see that speaking about the rape kit results was making Trudy uncomfortable which was not unusual, it was the typical reaction from women who had been attacked in such a manner. "There was some tearing in your vagina wall, but that will be healed up in a couple of days. I would give it a few days before you have sexual intercourse," At hearing that Trudy scowled up a bit at the thought of sex, but then held a panicked look as her mind then thought of Sonny. They had a very happy and healthy sex life and if she suddenly was resistant to making love she was sure that he would want to know why, and she didn't know if she could ever disclose to him what really happened. Dr. Jameson must have picked up on her distress. "I know that being a newlywed your sex life may be very busy right now, but you need time to heal. If you'd like I can discreetly explain this to your husband."

"No … thank you, but I'll tell Sonny myself," Trudy lied and Dr. Jameson knew it was a lie. She had seen this behavior in many victims of a sexual attack. They felt shame and don't want their spouses to know of what happened to them. This was usually because they feared that if their spouses knew the truth they would think that they were damaged goods and undesirable. In very rare cases, this was true but usually, the spouses tended to be very supportive and their love and support would help the victim heal more quickly.

"I understand," Dr. Jameson said with a nod. "Here is some information I wanted to share with you that I think will be helpful to you," She stated as she held out a card to Trudy, who took them and began to read over the card. "This is a therapist that specializes in cases such as yours, she even hosts a weekly group for survivors of rape."

"I was not raped, the guy never got his pants undone," Trudy declared. She was becoming irritated with people using that word against her.

"He didn't penetrate you with his penis, no," The doctor affirmed. "But he did penetrate you with his fingers, against your will, and by the definition of the law that too is considered rape, Ms. Joplin," Trudy knew that to be true but for some reason, she felt like her case was different. "Anyway, if you ever need to talk about what happen you have the resources. Did you have any questions for me?"

"No, but thank you for fixing me up," Trudy said with a smile that was barely there due to the bad swelling mostly to the left side of her face. "Well, actually I do have one question, when can I leave?" Trudy asked and Dr. Jameson smiled at her warmly.

"I just need to type up your release papers and a nurse will bring them back for you to sign, then you're free to go," She answered. "Give me 10, 15 minutes, ok?"

"Yeah, thank you," Trudy said relieved. Dr. Jameson gave a curt nod and then turned and left the room.

* * *

 **At the Nurse's Station**

* * *

Sonny had rushed from the elevators even before they had fully opened, with Tubbs close on his heels. He ran to the nearby nurse's station.

"Hey, I'm looking for my wife, she was brought in about an hour ago," He said to the young blonde nurse who had been in the middle of a phone conversation with a patient. She smiled kindly at Sonny, held up a finger to ask him to give her one moment and then continued her phone conversation. Sonny frowned up a bit at what he felt was him being ignored. He reached over and pressed down the receiver button on the phone and disconnected the call, the young nurse's mouth fell open a bit as she stared at him with a look of disbelief. "Her name is Trudy Joplin-Crockett, she was brought in a little over an hour ago."

"Sir, you can't do that," The nurse began to protest as she felt uneasy and not sure exactly how she should handle the situation.

"I just did it, now will you please tell me where I can find my wife, her name is Trudy Joplin-Crockett," He repeated his agitation increased along with his voice. It was at that moment that Dr. Jameson walked up on the scene.

"Your wife is in the back, Mr. Crockett. I just saw her in fact," Dr. Jameson spoke and Sonny turned to her and gave her his full attention.

"Where is she, is she ok, can I see her?" Sonny rambled off half panicked.

"She's in one of our examination rooms and sorry but you can't go back there, it's restricted," Dr. Jameson stated and could tell by the deadly glare the man before her was sending her that he was preparing to fight if he had to, to see his wife. She mentally noted that that was a good sign, that this man would not be one of the few who can't handle their wives being attacked as Trudy had been. She could already tell just from the few seconds of meeting him that Sonny would stand by Trudy. "She's fine, badly bruised. She really took a beating, but she's a tough gal, no broken bones. I am getting her release papers ready now and then she'll be free to go. If you will just wait in the waiting area, I will personally bring her out to you in a few minutes, ok?" She could see that Sonny was not going willingly and was still readying to fight to see his wife. "Please Mr. Crockett, do not make this situation more stressful for your wife, she's been through enough already," Those words had the calming effect the doctor had hoped for and Sonny let out a heavy frustration filled sigh as he raked a hand through his hair.

"C'mon, it's just going to be a few more minutes," Tubbs spoke out as he placed a comforting hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Is there a coffee machine around here somewhere, Doc?" He then turned and addressed Dr. Jameson.

"Yes, there's one right in the waiting room, over there," She replied as she pointed to the entrance of the waiting room.

"Thanks, c'mon Sonny I'll buy you a coffee," Tubbs said as he pushed Sonny a little towards the waiting area.

"I don't want any damn coffee, "Sonny mumbled out as he stalked to the entrance of the waiting area.

"Sonny, Rico," Gina's voice reached out to them when she saw them walk into the room. She had been waiting for word on Trudy for over an hour. She stood from her chair and made her way over to where they had stopped just inside the entrance way.

"What the hell happened out there, Gina?" Sonny barked out as he buried his hands in his pants pockets and glared down at the woman standing before him.

"We found the guy who has been attacking prostitutes on the boulevard-" Gina began but Sonny quickly cut her off.

"I don't give a shit about that. I'm talking about what happened with Trudy. Why didn't you have her back out there tonight?" Sonny snapped at her and she frowned up at him in disgust.

"Sonny, man, that's uncalled for," Tubbs intervened understanding that at that moment Sonny was just taking out his frustrations on Gina but would regret it later.

"I had her back, I always have her back just like she always has mine," Gina defended. "Trudy was on the opposite side of the street from me and the 2 plainclothes officers shadowing us. She spotted the suspect first, he must've made us because he took off running and she chased after him. By the time I reached her he had already surprised attacked her, but I was able to get to them in time and I scared him off before-" She ended her words as she recalled the promise she had made to Trudy. "You know what I don't have to explain my actions to you, you can read my report tomorrow. Also, you can go to hell, Sonny, and take your accusations with you," She spat out the last part. Sonny was sorry for his harsh words to her but he was in no mood to apologize.

"It's not Gina's fault, Sonny," Trudy's crackly voice spoke out from behind them and Sonny quickly turned around to her and his stomach instantly twisted in knots at the sight of her bruised and battered face.

"Geez, baby," Sonny gasped out as he stepped to her and carefully reached out and cupped her face inside both of his hands as he looked her over.

"You should see the other guy," She joked as she gave the best smile that her wounds would allow.

"Oh, I plan on it," Sonny declared. "And when I do I am gonna pay him back in kind, and then some," He promised.

"It's all superficial, besides the cracked eye socket," Dr. Jameson said from just behind Trudy. "Most of the swelling will be gone in a few days."

"Please take me home, Sonny," Trudy spoke and her exhaustion came through in her voice.

"All right, darlin. Let's go home," Sonny replied as he tuned out everything else, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead them out of the waiting area and to the exit. Neither had bothered with any goodbyes as they left the others standing there to watch them leave.

* * *

They had gotten home, a home that was once Trudy's alone but they had opted to keep and Sonny moved most of his belongings there. Though he kept his boat and referred to it jokingly as their Summer home. Sonny made Trudy sit on their bed while he ran her a hot bath. He tried to help her out of the scrubs she wore but with each bruise, he saw his agitation grew as did his guilt. In the end, Trudy had just excused herself to the bathroom where she planned to undress in private, as she wanted to spare him any distress at seeing her in such a state. Also, because it shamed her a bit. Sonny followed her and stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He leaned against the door jamb and silently watched her carefully remove articles of clothing.

"Trudy, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you tonight," He said and she could see his face in the mirror of the medicine cabinet which she was facing. His regret and guilt were almost palpable.

"Sonny, you were across town doing your job," Trudy had tried to reason with him. "And I was trying to do mine. I didn't do so great but, my point is, it's not your job to protect me 24/7."

"I'm your husband, so that is my job," He countered. "I just wish I had been there, stopped that son-of-a-bitch from hurting you like this," He added as he stepped to where she stood and brushed some of her hair from her face and exposed the bruising there.

"And I wish I had been able to stop him so he doesn't hurt anyone else. He's killed two women already."

"Yeah, and you could've been number three. FUCK!" He roared out and Trudy jumped a little at the sudden outburst. "I swear to God if I wasn't so worried about you right now I'd be out there looking for that creep," Sonny said his rage evident in his voice and demeanor.

"I'm going to be fine, these bruises will heal," She promised. "Right now, I just want to soak in a hot bath and sleep for a couple of days," She had said the last part jokingly.

"And you can. I'll call Castillo first thing in the morning and let him know we'll need a few off days."

"No," Trudy interjected and made Sonny stare at her baffled. "I feel like in the past few months I've taken off more time from the job then I have the 10 years I've been on the force. My face hurts, yes, and I'm not the prettiest thing to look at right now-"

"You're gorgeous," He threw in and had meant every word. Trudy tried to smile but the effort was too painful.

"Thank you for your very biased opinion, honey," She said with a chuckle. "Point is this," She waved her hands at her face. "They're just superficial like the doctor said. I can still do my job and I'm going to. And please," She hurriedly cut off the protest he had opened his mouth to say. "Don't argue with me about it because I don't have the strength right now," He shut his mouth and frowned up a bit at the idea of her not taking a few days to heal. "If it will make you feel any better I'll just do desk duty for a while," At this thought, she groaned and he smiled warmly at her as he knew how much she hated desk duty, but at least she was willing to compromise.

"All right darlin," Sonny agreed with a nod. "While you're in the bath I'll fix you something to eat, what are you craving?"

"A T-Bone, medium rare with a couple of baked potatoes on the side," She immediately replied.

"You got it," He said with a smile. "Do you need help getting in the tub?" He offered as he carefully rubbed his fingers across her back.

"No, I can manage," She replied. "But if you'd like to make a salad as a side with the T-Bone and bake potato that would be helpful," She said with a crooked smile and she winked her good eye at him.

"Anything you want," Sonny declared with a smile and then his face took on a more somber look as she reached up and stroked her long soft hair. "I am just so glad you're still here with me. When I got that call…" He clamped his eyes shut for a moment and Trudy slowly settled against him and wrapped her arms around him to console him. He enveloped her in his arms too, making sure to not cause her any pain. "I have never prayed so hard in my life or been so scared, Trudy," He confessed.

"I'm sorry I worried you like that, baby."

"Don't be sorry," He said as he pulled from the embrace to stare down into her face. "Just be more careful. Don't run after some guy like that without backup. And please don't start with about the, 'I am woman, hear me roar' stuff, all right?"

"Yes, dear," Trudy replied and her words triggered a big smile from both her and Sonny. Although it pained her face she covered it well as so to not alarm or worry Sonny more than he already was.

"All right, you enjoy your bath and I'll let you know once dinner is ready," He then moved in for a kiss.

"Ouchie," Trudy said to stop him as her lips were busted and swollen. He understood and leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the side of her forehead that didn't have the lump on it. He then turned and left the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom, and he closed the door behind him. Once alone she turned and looked at herself in the mirror and she felt disgusted by what she saw there. She quickly averted her eyes and then turned to the tub. She finished peeling off the clothes she had n and then stepped into the steaming hot bath. "Suuuss," She hissed out a little as the heat touch some of the bruises on her legs. Then she moaned lowly and clamped her eyes shut as she finally settled her bottom in the tub. She wasn't sure if it was the water, the heat, or both but when she submerged her center down in it the burning sensation had brought on tears that flowed from her eyes. When she looked down she became frightened a bit at seeing blood float out from between her legs and stain the water. She grabbed her cloth and lathered it up with soap and then reached in between her legs to clean herself. It intensified the pain, the way she was vigorously scrubbing herself. Even still she mentally felt a little better with each wipe. She felt like she would be able to wipe the pain, the disgust, and the shame she was feeling away.

* * *

More to come...


	3. Chapter 3

She had awakened with a start. She still lay on her back as her eyes darted around the darkness. She could feel the sweat that was on her flesh and that had soaked her night gown. She felt the weight of

him on her and she wanted to fight him off, to scream at least but she found that much like in reality she could do neither. She was frozen in fear. After a few seconds her eyes were able to adjust to the darkness thanks to the moonlight that filtered through the sheer curtains on the large windows in the bedroom. They had heavier blackout curtains over them, but this night, as on the nights when there was a beautiful full moon, she left those open. It took her a moment more to realize that she wasn't in some dark, filthy alley but in her bed. The weight she felt on her wasn't the perp trying to do her harm, but Sonny's arm wrapped protectively around her as it was every night. However, this night it seemed strange and overbearing to Trudy. She felt confined and suffocated. She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to calm down because she was safe now. She was home, in her own bed, with Sonny. Yet, her heartbeat still boomed in her ears and her breathing came in pants. Trudy eased from Sonny's embrace, from the bed, and then left their bedroom.

The next morning Sonny had been surprised to find himself alone in bed, as he usually was the first one up. He got up and made his way out to the living room and that was where he found Trudy curled up on the larger sofa sound asleep. He smiled a little as he drank her in. Despite her current bruises Sonny still thought she was so beautiful and that he was a lucky man to have snagged her. He walked quietly over to her, squatted down beside her, and gently stroked her hair from her face.

"Good morning, beautiful," He called out to her softly and she frowned up a bit as she found herself being pulled from the peaceful sleep she had finally found. She finally opened her eyes a little even though they weren't quite focused yet. She blinked a few times so they would come into focus. When her eyes landed on Sonny whose face was quite close to hers, she jumped back a bit, startled and frightened, which he quickly took note of. "Hey, hey, it's just me," He reassured her. "It's ok baby, you're safe now," He continued as he gently grasped her arms into his hands to help steady her while she sat up on the sofa.

"I'm sorry," Trudy began to apologize.

"It's all right, darlin, there's nothing for you to be sorry for. I shouldn't have approached you like that. I scared you and I am so sorry. Did you have a nightmare?" He questioned as she looked over at him baffled. "Is that why you came out here on the couch?"

"Yeah," She answered with a nod as she ducked her head a bit. "I didn't want to wake you, it was nothing, really."

"It was something that it woke you up," Sonny countered. "Next time wake me up too, Ok?" She nodded in agreement. "You want to talk about it?" She quickly shook her head no. The thought of telling Sonny any parts of what happened to her made her sick to her stomach with fear. A fear that he would see her in a different light, that he would think differently of her, and treat her different.

"It's nothing honest," Trudy said as she mustered a smile through her painfully swollen face. "The doctor said it's normal for me to have some nightmares about my attack, and they will eventually go away," She didn't add the bit about getting therapy to help the nightmares go away.

"I know you said you planned to keep on working desk duty, but hon, maybe you should take a couple of days, take today at least," Sonny reiterated the argument they had been having since he had brought her home from the hospital.

"Maybe you're right … but," She started and then cut him off as she already knew what he was thinking. "Just today, I'm going in tomorrow and 'you' still have to go to work today. I don't want or need you here coddling me all day. I am okay, really Sonny, I'm fine," She stated and Sonny frowned up a bit in disappointment that she didn't want him with her, but he also knew if he pressed the issue, she was likely to go in to work just to spite him.

"All right, baby," Sonny conceded. "But if you need me-"

"I've got your number," She replied with a smile as she pushed him back a bit and stood from the couch.

* * *

 **Later that morning**

* * *

"I'm glad that you came back for the check-up," Dr. Jameson said as she stood off to the side writing in Trudy's chart, while Trudy sat buttoning up her blouse.

"Why wouldn't I?" Trudy questioned as she looped in the last button.

"Well, a lot of women who have been through what you experienced, they don't typically come back," Dr. Jameson replied as she closed the chart and stared at Trudy, who was looking back at her with a slight scowl. "They're either too ashamed or they convince themselves that it's nothing and they will just try to pretend like it never happened."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Doc," Trudy responded. "I am not planning on running away from this. I didn't ask for this and I know it's not my fault," She pointed to her face. "And I also know it happened because I can't pretend away this pain. I came because I want to make sure everything heals up properly."

"Good," Dr. Jameson said with a nod, "Like I said I am glad you came."

"Look, I am not some victim, so will you stop treating me like that," Trudy said in a demanding tone. "The guy got his hands down my pants. Believe me he's not the first one to try it, though he got closer than most. But it comes with the job. I deal with rape victims sometimes on the job too, I see what they go through and I promise you that I am not like that."

"Trudy, you were raped," Dr. Jameson stated softly.

"Ok, yeah, by the text book definition, I was raped and when we catch this dirtbag I will testify to that if I have to, to help put the bastard away. Honestly, what happened to me is nothing like a lot of the rape cases I've seen. I got off easy, because he never even got is dick out. Why are you so determined to make me feel some kind of way about what happened, when I don't? I'm not hiding away scared to be seen or to go outside. Sure, I had a nightmare which you said to expect and that it was completely normal. But I am not some victim. I will never be 'his' victim, all right?" Trudy spoke with a raised voice as she now stood at the foot of the examination table, feet set apart with her hands fisted at her sides, and looked as if she were readying for a fight.

"All right," Dr. Jameson conceded with a slight nod of her head. "Please know that I am not trying to upset you, I only want to help."

"And I appreciate that. So, help heal these," Again she waved at her face. "I really don't need you trying to get in my head because like I said I am not anyone's victim. I'm not traumatized as much as I am pissed off. This guy usually kills his victims, so believe me I'm not his victim. I'm the person that's going to help catch him and bring him to justice, and get justice for all of his true victims."

"And I sincerely hope you do," Dr. Jameson said with a curt nod. "And I do apologize if it feels like I am imposing what you may see as typical rape rhetoric onto you. But you are right, every case is different and I shouldn't generalize your unique case with anyone else's. I have had some women who have been utterly devastated to the point they commit suicide. While others have said they enjoyed what happened to them," She continued and Trudy frowned up in disgust at this knowledge. "Yes, so every person's experience can be different and I should know better than to try to group you into some specific category. Also, I am not a rape therapist. You do still have the information I gave you for my therapist friend, right?"

"Yeah," Trudy said with a nod of her head, though she had already tossed the card.

"I do think it would be beneficial for you to at least have one session with her. It doesn't have to be in a group setting either, she does do one-on-one sessions as well."

"I'll think about it," Trudy easily lied and Dr Jameson saw right through it, but thought she should not push the issue further, and so she gave a nod and focused back on writing her assessment in the chart.

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

* * *

"Hey, you, how are you feeling?" Gina spoke out and when Sonny looked over to see who she was speaking to his eyes enlarged a bit as he quickly stood from his desk and made his way over.

"Better question is what are you doing here?" Sonny cut in as he gently grasped Trudy's arm, moved her to his desk, and settled her into his chair. She smiled a little at his over protective behavior. "I thought you were going to take the day and get some rest."

"Yeah, that was the plan but then I remembered I had a doctor's appointment," She replied and when she saw Sonny about to argue about not telling him she quickly cut him off, "I had forgotten until I got a courtesy call from the hospital, and it was just them checking the swelling on my face. It took all of 10 minutes. So, you really didn't need to be there Sonny … But had I remembered I would have told you," She promised and that seemed to calm him a bit as he clamped his mouth shut about it.

"Well, it looks like a lot of the swelling has gone down," Gina stated as she stood next to Sonny, while they both examined her from head to toe. "But how in the world did you get there and here with that eye swollen up so badly?" At this Sonny's eyes grew wide once more in concern.

"This great new invention called a taxi," Trudy teased and Gina rolled her eyes a bit, nodded, and giggled. "Where is everybody, did they get wind that I was coming and got scared away?" She joked. "I know I am not the prettiest belle at the ball but is it really that bad?"

"Oh, shut up, you're still gorgeous, and I kind of hate you for it," Gina said jokingly.

"It's Switek's day to buy lunch and it was Tubbs' turn to go help him," Sonny answered and Trudy frowned up a bit at the thought. No one liked going on lunch runs with Switek because he always insisted on taking his van, which always smelled like ass. It had gotten to the point that the others had made up a schedule to take turns. "You want me to take you back home now so you can rest?" Sonny offered sincerely concerned that she might collapse any second.

"No, Sonny. I'm fine. I'm here now so I might as well do some work. Besides, I was bored at home all alone."

"Well, I can take the rest of the day-" Sonny began but Trudy shut him down.

"Sonny, I don't want to go home, I want to work … Okay?"

"Okay, but if you get too tired…"

"If I so much as yawn you have the right to take me home immediately," Trudy declared as Gina giggled a little as Sonny expense.

"Deal," Sonny agreed although Trudy had only been joking. He twirled her in his chair, so she was facing away from his desk and then he rolled her over to her own desk. "All right, get to work then," He commanded and she laughed a little as she stood from his chair and moved to her own. She shook her head slightly at her husband as he pushed his chair back to his own desk, sat back down, and started back in on the report he had been typing up. He tossed her a quick wink and a smile before he focused back down on the task. Gina settled back down at her desk, which was head on with Trudy's, and allowed them to be seated face to face. She leaned closer and began to whisper to Trudy.

"You still haven't told him about what happened in that alley, have you?"

"No," Trudy hissed out in a hushed tone as she shot her eyes wearily over to Sonny, who seemed oblivious to their conversation. "There's nothing to tell. I'm fine so let's just forget about it all right?"

"I won't say anything more about it, just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about it," Gina offered and deep-down Trudy was grateful, even if outwardly she appeared irritated.

At that moment Castillo emerged from his office and made his way to the bullpen. Trudy, Gina, and Sonny all gave him their undivided attention.

"There's been another attack on a prostitute," He began. "Her body was found this morning. Same MO as the other victims, same guy," He said this as he locked his eyes directly onto Trudy for a second, just as Sonny had. "We are planning another stakeout tonight in the usual spots we know this guy likes to frequent. Gina," He then focused onto her. "You will be walking alone, but Sonny, Tubbs, and Switek will all be out there with you, taking turns cruising as johns. Also, there will be more plainclothes patrolmen walking about undercover, so you will have plenty of back up with you at all times."

"Well, maybe-" Trudy began to offer her help. She thought maybe she could pose as a homeless person since with her battered face she would not make an appealing whore, but Sonny instantly shot her down.

"Hell no," He barked out and the look he shot her in that moment made her swallow down any protests that came to her mind. He gave her a look that told her this was one battle she would not win. "You are not going back out there."

"He's right," Castillo interjected. "Technically, you should be on sick leave right now. I won't enforce it so long as you agree that you are on desk duty until 'I' say otherwise. So, no undercover work, no field work of any kind," He said in his usual tone that left no room for argument or even a reply. Trudy was disappointed but only nodded in agreement and remained silent. "Also, you are required to speak with the department's psychiatrist for an evaluation. Which is policy after what happened to you. The sooner you get that done the better. I can't officially sign off on you being allowed back on undercover duties until you get that completed," With that said he turned and headed back to his office.

"You know she's in right now, the department's psychiatrist," Gina offered. "Her name is Susan, and she's really good. I've gone to see her a few times myself, you know, when things with the job has gotten to be a bit too much."

"Might as well get it over with," Sonny chimed in as he looked over at her with eyes that begged for her forgiveness for what he was sure she would deem betrayal, for not backing her idea about getting back out into the field.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Trudy relented with a sigh. Her easy compliance made both Sonny and Gina shoot surprised eyes at her.

* * *

 **A little time later**

* * *

After making the usual introductions and taking a few moments to go over the general aspects of their topic of discussion, Trudy had been in the department's psychiatrist, Dr. Susan McIntyre, office for nearly 20 minutes sitting in silence and pondering why she had come in the first place.

"This is my first time seeing a head doctor," Trudy finally said. "So, I am not too sure how it's supposed to go. Are we supposed to just sit here silently?"

"If that is what you feel like doing," Susan replied. "I am here to listen to you for the most part, and hopefully offer you some helpful insight on things. This is your show, Trudy. We can talk about whatever it is you want to talk about regarding your assault," She stated and instantly took note of how Trudy flinched a little when she had said the word. "Does that word, assault, bother you, Trudy?"

"I think it implies that I am a victim, and I just don't see myself as that," Trudy responded.

"Why?" Susan questioned and Trudy couldn't immediately come up with an answer. She remained silent as she tried to think of a way to reply. She finally settled on being honest.

"If I were his victim that would mean he has my power, and I don't want to accept that," She stated as she swallowed down the lump in her throat and tears stinging her eyes.

"Do you feel powerless now?"

"No," She answered shaking her head a bit. "More like empowered."

"Why empowered?"

"Because I want to find this guy."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Trudy now questioned as her face scrunched up in disbelief at the question. "Because he's a dirt bag out there raping and killing women."

"I mean, besides the obvious reasons," Susan added. "Is it something more personal for you?"

"I honestly, don't know if I should answer that," Trudy replied with a slight smile. "You have control over if and when I get to go back out in the field. I don't want to say something that might cause you to bench me"

"True, but I'd still appreciate it if you answered and answered honestly," Susan stated.

"Yes, I'd like to run into this guy again, I need to," Trudy admitted.

"For some kind of street justice?" Susan asked even though she already knew that was not the real reason.

"No," Trudy replied in a snappy tone, irritated by the insinuation. "I took an oath to serve and protect and upholding that oath is very serious to me."

"Good, now tell me the real reason you feel that 'need' to run into this guy again," Trudy had to pause to collect herself before she answered. She wasn't sure she was ready to admit what she wanted to, to herself let alone a stranger.

"Because," She began but then paused again. "I need to know that I still have the nerve to do my job," She had finally confessed a fear that had been consuming her since she had been attacked the night before.

"You feel you've lost your nerve?"

"I really don't know," She said with a shrug of her shoulders, "That's why I need to get out there to see," Trudy answered honestly. "I love this job and I don't know what I would do if I couldn't do the work anymore."

"Trudy, what exactly happened during the attack that has caused you to start questioning whether you can do your job?" Susan continued to probe while she leafed through a file she had on her desk. "You requested the report on the attack to be sealed, so only certain ranking officers can access it. I have the authorization as the department's psychiatrist," She could tell by the way Trudy began to shift in her seat that this news made her uncomfortable. "I know you were sexually violated, is that the reason? If it is, then it's completely normal to feel-"

"No," Trudy quickly interrupted in irritation. "Why do I have to keep saying that, that was nothing."

"I can understand why you may want to see it as nothing, but trust me when I tell you that pretending it's no big deal or that it didn't happen at all is not a healthy way to handle it."

"I'm saying it was nothing because it was nothing new, all right?" Trudy groaned out a bit as she rolled her eyes a bit. "Look, the guy got his hand in my pants-"

"And according to the medical notes, there was penetration as well?" Susan interjected.

"Yes, he stuck his finger in me, and I am sorry that I'm not as bother by it as all you doctors want me to be. He's not the first guy to do that to me, stick his hands in my pants, touch my privates uninvited. Yeah, the first time it happened to me I was shocked and bothered, but that was mostly because it was my uncle doing it and I was only 12 years old. But that was also the reason I wanted to become a cop, so I could put guys like him away. Now, I'm not so shocked by the perversions of men."

"All right, fair enough," Susan gave a nod of understanding, now getting a picture that Trudy wasn't having difficulty due to the sexual violation the perp had committed on her, but that it was something else. "So, what was it about the attack that has you shaken so much?"

"I was afraid," Trudy finally confessed as she bowed her head a bit and actually felt the shame she had been feeling since it all happened, which was intensified by her having to say it out loud to someone. "And I froze, like some newbie fresh out of the academy and I've been on the job for 10 years now," She continued as her face held a slight look of disgust at the thought of it.

"I would think fear was normal in your line of work."

"Yeah it is, but for me it's always been more of an adrenaline rush than a paralyzing fear. I've been in a situation before where I was actually held hostage and even tortured, and yes that was a very scary situation, I mean, I thought I was going to die that night. But this was different. When that happened to me, I didn't freeze up, I didn't forget all my training. I remained calm for the most part, and I did my job like I was suppose to, but this time…" She stopped and they sat in silence for a moment before Susan spoke again.

"What was different this time? Can you recall what you were thinking in that moment?"

"Yeah," Trudy replead with a nod of her head. Then she lifted her eyes to once again look at the doctor. "I was thinking about Sonny, and how it would devastate him if I died there in that dirty alley," Trudy stated surprised by that sudden and clear recollection.

"Detective Sonny Crockett, I did hear that you two were recently married, congratulations?" Trudy simply nodded her head in response. "So, do you think that now that you are married it has somehow made you incapable of doing your job like before?" Susan asked and Trudy scrunched up her brow but not in anger or confusion, but instead in true contemplation. "I would think that during such a moment like that, as you said, your training would automatically kick in and you would be thinking of all the training you went through and all of the on the job knowledge, and having thoughts on how to get out of the situation alive. But instead you were thinking about your husband?"

"So, you think my marrying Sonny has made me a worse cop?" Trudy asked as she looked the woman before her dead on, but without accusing eyes.

"I'm not saying that at all. I am just here to try to help you sort out your own thoughts about what happened, and hopefully doing so will help you work through it. So, Trudy, the question is, do 'you' think marrying Sonny has made you a worse cop? Do you think that your new relationship has compromised your ability to be a good cop?" Susan posed back at her and Trudy found that she had no ready answer.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

* * *

"Hey, I didn't expect you back today," Gina greeted Trudy in passing as she was heading out while Trudy was re-entering the bullpen. "I'm about to go make a lunch run, Switek and Tubbs got side track in some traffic accident, did you want me to get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'll just nibble off of whatever Sonny is getting," She said with a slight smile that widened when Sonny regarded her with a playful scowl having heard her voice and what she had said.

"All right, I'll be back in 20," Gina said as she hurried back on her way. Trudy moved to her desk with the intention of actually doing some paperwork she had been procrastinating about. She immediately noticed Sonny was standing from his desk and making his way over to hers.

"Hey," He spoke first as he leaned his backside against her desk in his usual fashion. She stopped in her action and looked at him and plastered in a smile as big as her still healing wounds allowed.

"Hey," Trudy replied.

"So how did it go with the dept shrink?" He inquired and she gave a shrug as she averted her eyes down to her desktop, which made Sonny frown up a bit. He instantly knew something was bothering her.

"You know, the usual, asking a lot but not ever really giving anything in return. Honestly, I'm not sure what she's getting paid for."

"Well, Sue, is just there to try to help you work through whatever is ailing you all on your own," Sonny offered and Trudy scrunched up her brow a bit, having tuned out every word he had said after 'Sue'."

"Sue? You're on a first name basis with her?" She questioned. "How many times have you had to go see her?"

"Uhm," He pushed himself a bit more upright as he shoved his hands in his pockets. She could tell he was now nervous which only made her more curious. "I've seen her only a couple of time, it was after I lost Caitlyn."

"I see, so you fucked her?" Trudy asked though she was sure she already knew the answer. "And she hadn't said a word about that when she was congratulating me on our marriage."

"It wasn't like it was anything serious," Sonny defended.

"Well, I think it's a conflict of interest to be treating the wife of a man you've been fucking," Trudy stated calmly though she was fuming inside a bit.

"C'mon, it was a while ago, Trudy. Before you and I, and it was just twice."

"Sonny, I really don't want to hear about your fuck fests with other women," She nearly growled out. "But now I am starting to wonder if I should get tested for any STDs."

"Really?" He said as he looked at her offended.

"Yeah, really. I never realized you were such a ho, Sonny. I mean is there a female in this precinct that you haven't had sex with?"

"Yeah, quite a few. In fact, I can show you on one hand how many I have had sex with," He said as he held up 3 fingers. "Now, you want to tell me what the hell really happened with the shrink that has got you so mad … at me?"

"What? Sonny, I'm not mad at you, just kind of surprised to learn you were such a Casanova is all," Trudy said even as she wondered if her earlier discussion with Susan was causing her to project some sort of ill will towards Sonny now.

"Bullshit, I've heard you joke about me being a player long before we were in any kind of romantic relationship. Trudy, what's really going on? If it's not about me is it about the attack? Please tell me," He asked her in a pleading tone and she knew it was time to get it all out in the open. She realized after leaving the shrink's office that it was probably the only way she would feel 'normal' again. The only way she'd be able to do the job, which was her life and that she loved, was to face the hard truth and try to get through it.

"Your head shrink ex-girlfriend just helped me to realize some things about my attack that I hadn't thought of before," Trudy answered not wanting to feel the jealous rage that was washing over her at knowing Sonny had slept with the dept's therapist. Mostly she was pissed that Susan had sat there listening to her intimate thoughts and hadn't let on.

"She's not my ex-girlfriend, and what things? Trudy, did something more happen during your attack that you're not telling me?" Sonny questioned his eyes now slightly enlarged as he stood from the desk and towered over her, which made her want to run away. He reached down and firmly grasped her arm and pulled her from her desk. His grip wasn't painful, but had she not so willingly gone along with where he was leading it would have been. He moved them into the empty conference room, closed the door behind them, closed the blinds, and then turned back to give her his full attention. "What happened Trudy, and don't lie to me. Did he ..." Sonny paused to collect himself as he raked his hands through his hair in frustration. "Did that motherfucker rape you?" He finally asked in a hushed tone even though they both knew they were alone in a sound proof room. Trudy hesitated before she answered because she didn't know how to truthfully answer without setting Sonny off.

"It's complicated," She finally said which made Sonny leer at her as he leaned his frame forward a bit as if he were trying to hear her better.

"What's that supposed to mean, sweetheart?" He asked his voice growing with his irritation. "Did he touch you or not?"

"Yes, he got his hand down my pants and he fondled me a bit, but it's no big deal," Trudy stated and the gob smacked look Sonny was sending her told her he begged to differ.

"No big deal?" He repeated in disbelief. "When I catch that son-of-a-bitch I'm going to cut off his hands," Sonny proclaimed as he paced back and forth a bit with his hands clutching his hips. She could feel the rage coming off of him like a wave of heat.

"Ok, he copped a feel, that's no reason to get crazy, Sonny."

"What the hell is wrong with you? The guy sexually assaulted you and you're standing here acting like it's nothing."

"Compared to what he usually does to the women he attacks, it 'is' nothing. I walked away a little bruised and battered, but at least I lived to tell the tale, right?" She questioned and she could tell that her words were having a calming effect on him, and that he understood that it could have been a lot worse. "Look, Sonny, I am sorry I didn't tell you about him getting his hands down my pants but I knew that you'd go try to find this guy and get some kind of revenge."

"He beats and sexually assaults my wife, you're damn right there's revenge to be given," He spat back at her, his rage growing more.

"Even if it costs you your badge and doing the job you love?" Trudy questioned. Before she would have been sure that Sonny wouldn't do anything so stupid as too risk his job, but now as she stood looking at him, seeing the murderous hate in his eyes, she wasn't so sure about what he may or may not do when he found the perp. "I don't want you doing something you will definitely regret later, something that would cause you to resent me."

"Trudy, I wouldn't-" He started to speak but she cut him off.

"Yes, you would, and I know you would because if it were me I would," She stated. "As much as I know you love me Sonny, if you went out for revenge against this guy and somehow lost your job over it, you would blame me. Whether intentionally or not, consciously or subconsciously you would. Besides, what that creep did isn't what has been bothering me, it's how I reacted. I froze, that's how he was even able to get as far as he did."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Trudy. We all have our moments on the job, you should know that by now," Sonny said hoping to relieve her of any worries she may have had about it.

"Yeah, I do know and I know that this was different. The fear I had was crippling. Sonny, the fear that gripped me in that alley was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was so overwhelming that my brain just shut down and wouldn't allow me to do anything. I think back on it now and I can think of at least a dozen different ways I could have overpowered him, taken him down, and then no other woman would have been harmed by him. And it's eating at me knowing that I could have stopped him but I didn't. And all because of…" She quickly ended her words not wanting to speak allowed what she now believed was the reason.

"Because of what?" Sonny asked in a softened tone as he looked at her from his spot leaning against the window sill. She watched as the anger that had been behind his eyes morphed into fear, and instantly she knew that he knew what she was about to say.

"Sonny, do you remember the Ricky Johnson case we worked 6 months ago?" She questioned him and he simply nodded his reply. "And remember how it ended?"

"Yeah, you saved my life," He answer fully knowing that was not the part she was referring to.

"Yes, I did, and don't you forget it," Trudy said with a slight smile even though he couldn't muster one in return. "I'm talking about when Ricky got the upper hand on me. When he had his gun pressed right up against my head?" Sonny snapped his eyes shut for a second as he tried to will away that image that had given him some pretty awful nightmares since it happened. "When you came around that corner with your gun aimed was there a moment, even if it was a sliver of a second, where you froze?"

"Yeah," Sonny answered honestly. "When I saw that he had you, saw that the way he had you, if he had pulled that trigger, I was going to lose you, no doubt about it … It scared me and I froze. But it was only for a split second, and I was able to focus and I had him in my cross hairs. I promise you I would have taken him out before he got a shot off. I wasn't going to let him kill you. No way, baby."

"I know you wouldn't have, but the point is you froze because of me. Doesn't matter if it was for a nanosecond it happened. I saw that look on your face, Sonny. Just how scared you were for me. Thank God you were able to pull yourself together and do your job. My problem is that I didn't, I couldn't, and the bad guy got away. I couldn't focus on anything in that moment but you," She admitted and Sonny frowned up a bit, confused by her words. "All I kept thinking about was how you would handle it if I were to die in that alley, and Sonny my mind told me that you wouldn't be able to handle it, that you'd likely swallow a bullet from the grief," She said and they both stood staring at each other. She was waiting for him to deny her words and he just stood silently staring down at the floor. In that moment she knew that she had been right in her thinking, that the grief of losing her would very likely push him to suicide. She had bore witness to how he had spiraled after he lost Caitlyn and was sure he would not survive such a loss again. "Sonny, I'm beginning to think that this really isn't going to work," She finally spoke again her words coming out in a sob as tears fell from her eyes. She averted her eyes from his as he stared at her in genuine confusion.

"What's not going to work?" He asked with a resigned and stoic look on his face as he bowed his head slighted and locked his eyes onto the tiled floor.

"Us."

* * *

More to come...


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm just not understanding, sweetie," Gina spoke as she and Trudy now stood on the steps of the precinct talking about what had just transpired with Sonny. Trudy had been hurrying out after her conversation with Sonny, as Gina had just returned from grabbing a quick lunch for her and Sonny. "So, you told Sonny the full truth about what happen during the attack and then you told him you think you two needed some time apart? Wait, did he say something or act a certain way to make you feel that your marriage wouldn't work?"

"No, though he acted as I suspected he would, ready to send out a posse for the guy, but he didn't treat me like I was damaged or anything," Trudy answered.

"That's great. So, what's the problem? Why are you splitting up?" Gina questioned further. "Now, I know I was a jealous cow when I first learned about you and Sonny, but I honestly haven't seen either of you happier or more in love, than I have since you got together."

"Loving Sonny, isn't the problem. I love him so much … maybe too much," Trudy proclaim as she closed her eyes while she thought of their love. "That's the problem, that's what happened in the alley," Gina remained silent even though she still didn't understand what Trudy was talking about, and those words only made her more baffled. "Gina, that's why the attack happened. I froze," She finally confessed to her friend and partner. "All I could think about was what's going to happen to Sonny if anything happened to me, and I completely froze. Everything else left my mind, all my training, my instinct, everything. My brain literally shut down. That's never happened before and it was terrifying. The thought that it might happen again scares the hell out of me."

"God, Trudy, I'm so sorry," Gina offered as she felt genuine sorrow for her friend's distress and fears.

"And Sonny told me he has had similar fears about me getting harmed on the job, and it has caused him to freeze up too. Like when Ricky had me at gunpoint. The difference is he was able to shake it off and do his job, and it pisses me off royally that I wasn't able to do the same."

"Maybe you need to talk to someone about it and figure out how to overcome it," Gina offered.

"I did speak with someone, the dept's head shrink. She was the one to help me realize why I froze, what the issue is."

"And you think it's Sonny and the only way to fix it is to divorce him?" Gina asked and Trudy bunched up her brow a bit at that thought, as she truly hadn't thought that far ahead. "I mean that is what you're saying right, that you plan to divorce Sonny. And if you do how exactly will that solve your problem? Believe me when I tell you that you're not just going to flip a switch and instantly fall out of love with him. You are going to always care about him and love him in some way. So, I'm not sure this will be a fix for you, Trudy," Gina stated and Trudy closed her eyes, let her head fall back a bit and fresh tear spilled down her face. She realized that Gina was right, she hadn't thought it through. She rationalized that the solution to her problem was to just leave Sonny, but Gina was right, doing so would not make her love him any less, nor worry about him less. What pained her now is the fact that she had hurt Sonny with what she had said to him, that she thought they should separate for a while. The look on his face, the way he had been too shocked to even reply back or protest. She knew she had hurt him deeply, and now she realized it had been for no true reason. A new thought now terrified her and that was the thought that she may have alienated Sonny and lost the man she truly and deeply loved.

"My God, Gina, what have I done?" Trudy sobbed out mournfully as Gina pulled her into a tight embrace to console her. "What have I done?"

* * *

Tubbs and Switek had arrived back at the station and entered their work area just in time to see Sonny, who was alone in the conference room, viciously kick one of the trash bins across the room. The bin buckled as it struck a far wall sending trash all over the floor. Tubbs and Switek threw each other worried looks but it was Tubbs who took the steps to the conference room. Tubbs opened the door and was instantly greeted with Sonny's enlarged, red, angry eyes and Tubbs quickly raised his hands to let his partner know he came in peace. When Sonny simply turned away, rested his hands on his hips as he stared at a far wall, Tubbs took this as a sign that it was okay to enter and so he did, and closed the door behind him.

"Sonny, what's going on man? Why are you in here beating up on a defenseless trashcan?" Tubbs asked in a joking manner to try to lighten the heaviness that he could feel in the room when he entered.

"She's leaving me, Rico," Sonny finally replied after a moment, and Tubbs was confused. "Trudy," Sonny continued as he turned to face his partner and locked his wet eyes onto Tubbs' "She said she wants to separate because she doesn't think our marriage is going to work."

"What? Man, why … What happened?" Tubbs questioned thoroughly confused and baffled.

"Apparently, falling in love with me has made her an incompetent and bad cop, who can no longer do the job," Sonny replied sarcastically as he summarized all that he had taken from his conversation with Trudy. "So, we need to break up. Not a, 'let's seek counselling, or try to work through this together'. No, just a 'fuck you Sonny, I'm out'," Suddenly he let out a frustrated roar and then punched the nearby wall, and put his fist right through it. "I need to get out of here," He announced as he stared down at his bloodied hand for a second and then rushed to the exit. Tubbs stepped out of his way as he knew Sonny well enough to know what when he was this mad it is better to just let him be.

* * *

After first stopping in the bathroom to fix her already badly bruised face, Trudy and Gina had returned to the bullpen so Trudy could speak with Sonny again. After her talk with Gina Trudy realized that she had gone about things the wrong way and she wanted to apologize to Sonny and make things right between them. When she returned and found a stunned Tubbs and Switek, an irritated Castillo, and the maintenance crew who were fixing the hole in the wall of the conference room, she knew Sonny was in a bad way and it was her fault.

"What happened?" Trudy asked as she and Gina stood near the entrance behind where Tubbs and Switek desks were. Tubbs turned to her with a scowl, and Trudy shrunk a little under his seemingly judgmental gaze. She had expected he would side with Sonny once he learned of what had happened. The two men had grown to be more than just partners over the years. They both thought of the other like a brother.

"You tell us, Trudy, what the hell did you do to Sonny?" Tubbs countered and Gina stepped around Trudy who had bowed her head a bit in shame.

"You're out of line, Rico," Gina chastised as Switek also sent him a disapproving look. "Whatever is going on between Trudy and Sonny it's their business."

"Sorry Trudy," He said with a heavy sigh. "But I've just never seen him 'that'," He then turned and pointed to the conference room where the maintenance team was still patching up the wall. "Upset before. Not even after Caitlin," He added as he looked directly at Trudy, who fully understood what he was trying to say. She turned and rushed from the room without saying another word, intent on finding Sonny before he did something more reckless.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

* * *

 _How can I just let you walk away,_

 _Just let you leave without a trace?_

 _When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh ooh_

 _You're the only one who really knew me at all._

She hadn't bothered going home because she knew that would be the last place Sonny would be. She had hurt him and she knew with his temper he would not want to be around her. Sonny was from the school of 'you hurt me, I hurt you back'. Trudy never held any fear of him harming her physically in any way, but she had seen him take his temper out on others who had upset him. With those closest to him, those he cared about he would always remove himself from a situation before he ever blew up. So, she was not surprised to find him exactly where she had expected to, on the deck of his boat. He sat looking at the boats sailing in the horizon while guzzling at his bottle of whiskey without care.

 _How can you just walk away from me,_

 _When all I can do is watch you leave?_

 _'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain_

 _And even shared the tears_

 _You're the only one who really knew me at all_

He had only returned to Trudy's place, the place they had both decided would be home base for them, to gather some of his things. Then he had gone to his boat, which he was now glad he had decided to keep for fishing and for Elvis, as now it was home sweet home once again. He sat on the deck with Elvis who laid at the bow quietly as if sensing that Sonny didn't want to be bothered. Sonny had worked his way through half a bottle of Jack Daniels, but it hadn't been enough the numb the hurt he felt, nor remove Trudy completely from his thoughts. So, he kept taking big gulps in the hope that eventually it would just knock him out.

"Permission to come aboard?" She called out as she stepped up the ladder. Sonny whipped his neck around and snapped cold, hard eyes onto her and Trudy paused in her steps. Suddenly, she thought that this might be a very bad idea.

"Denied," He huffed out as he turned back to his view, and she did not take the final step that would have brought her fully aboard. After a moment of waiting silently for him to say something else, she finally did.

"Sonny-"

"Save it," He cut her off and his words sounded flat and tired, to her ears. "I really don't want to hear anything else you have to say, Trudy. Because honestly, I don't know if I can take it. I'm already at the breaking point…" He turned back to stare at her with now glassy eyes as the rims turned blood red right before her. "And if you say some shit like there's someone else, I think I might shoot you," His words sent a chill through her and the look in his eyes told her that he was being dead serious.

"There is no one else Sonny, I would never do that," Trudy said softly and he closed his eyes in relief because that was a thought that had been consuming him. That there was another man who had won her heart. "Believe it or not, I love you so very much."

"Yeah, well you have a very fucked up way of showing it, darlin," He replied as he once again turned from her and took another swig of his drink.

 _So, take a look at me now_

 _Well there's just an empty space_

 _And there's nothing left here to remind me_

 _Just the memory of your face_

 _Ooh, take a look at me now_

 _Well there's just an empty space_

 _And you coming back to me is against the odds_

 _And that's what I've got to face_

"I'm sorry and I know I've made a big mistake," She continued and this time she did take the final steps onto the boat but remained by the ladder. Her eyes became blurred by unshed tears that began to fill them. "I'm just scared-"

"So, what," Sonny snapped back at her cutting off her words again. "If there were not aspects of our job that don't scare you then you're probably a psychopath. Do you really think you're that special, sweetheart? That none of us get scared on the job, that we don't freeze up and hesitate sometimes?"

"Has it ever gotten you molested and nearly murdered?" She countered and she could see some of the fight go out of him a bit.

"It's gotten me shot and Caitlin killed. Then I was blown up, and left thinking I was one of the bad guys." He threw back even though he knew it probably wouldn't help his case any. "And even after all of that I'm still here, still doing the job."

"It hasn't been so easy for me to just get over, Sonny," She said and the cold look he had settled on her told her that she was saying all the wrong things. She had come to apologize and make things better and she was failing horribly.

"You think it was easy for me? None of the shit that has happened to me because of the job has been easy for me to move on from."

"Okay, I'm doing this all wrong," Trudy said around an exhausted sigh as she bowed her head a bit.

"No shit," He spat out around an unamused laugh and then turned and took another drink.

"Look, Sonny, I'm sorry for what I said and that I hurt you," She apologized. "God knows I never ever want to hurt you. I'm just really scared," She confessed as her tears now fell. Sonny had to make himself look away from where she stood as he swallowed back his own tears. As much as he loved her and wanted to hold and comfort her at that moment. He was also still very hurt by her and angry at her, and those emotions won out. "And I don't know what to do or how to fix it."

"Well, neither do I," Sonny replied. "But had you come to me before I would have suggested some kind of counseling. You know, someone we could both sit down and talk to together and try to sort things out 'together', but now…" He just let the words stall has he bowed his head and shook it. His words or lack thereof made Trudy's chest constrict, fear filled her, and made her nearly cry out.

"We could still do that," She quickly offered. "I'd like to try."

"No, I don't think so," He replied as he stood and staggered a little as his inebriated mind tried to focus. "You're probably right, we're not good for each other. We never should have gotten together in the first place. You were right about that too, and I should've listened to you."

"Sonny, don't say that," Trudy pleaded as she gripped her hands together and started to wring them in fear.

"Your words, Trudy, not mine. I'm just finally agreeing with you," He accused as he pointed at her and looked at her dead on and she clamped her mouth shut because he was right. "I mean, you said it way back during the Torres case, that us pursuing something more was a bad idea, but I persisted because…" He looked away and paused a moment to collect his thoughts, and then turned back to look Trudy dead on. "I fell for you the second I touched you that first night, and after we made love, I knew without a doubt that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn't want to lose the feelings I had developed for you and so I fought you and I fought myself, fought against all the things I told myself would happen if I got involved with you. So, you were right and that little voice in my head was right. We don't work together this was a big mistake."

"I don't really think that, Sonny," Trudy replied mournfully as her tears fell freely.

"Really?" Sonny asked with a chuckle. "Well, you sure were convincing with what you said earlier."

"I didn't mean it, Sonny. I was scared and being stupid," She stated. "I don't want to lose you. I love being married to you and love this life that we've started together. Can we just forget everything I said before and work through this, together?"

"But you did mean it, Trudy," He replied. "I saw it in your eyes. You were dead intent on just kicking me and all of my shit out on the curb. You were so sure I was the problem and that getting rid of me would fix what ailed you."

"But I was wrong. I know that now, and I am so, so sorry," She spoke in a pleading tone as she let her eyes roam over him as if trying to cement every inch of him to her memory for future reference, as something inside told her that this might be the last time he would allow her to get close to him. "You hurt your hand," She said as her eyes settled on to his still bloodied and now swollen knuckles.

"Well, darlin, you hurt me badly," He responded. "But I couldn't hurt you back so…" He raised his hurt hand in the air a bit.

"Let me see it," Trudy said more softly as she stepped to where he stood and reached for his hand. Sonny tried to pull it out of her reach but his reflexes were slower in his current state. She grasped and gently caressed his battered hand, as they both stared down at his hand, too afraid to look directly into the other's eyes in such close proximity. Both were afraid doing so would trigger a reaction that they would regret. "Let's go inside and get this cleaned. I know you have a first-aid kit in the bathroom," Sonny sighed heavily but didn't put up any fight when she tugged him along behind her into the lower deck of the boat.

* * *

He sat on the bed silent and looked to be completely defeated as he waited for Trudy. She was in the adjoining small bathroom seeking out the first-aid kit. She returned and kneeled on the floor at his feet and started to work on cleaning and bandaging his hand. She focused her eyes on his hand and her task when she felt his eyes burning into her face. She didn't flinch or look at him when she felt the knuckles of his good hand reach out and stroke her cheek.

"A lot of the swelling has gone down even in the last few hours," He spoke out as he brushed his thumb across her cheek, careful to not cause her any pain. Trudy simply nodded her reply as she too had noticed this as well. "You're too goddamn beautiful," He stated in a sad tone and this did capture her attention and Trudy looked up at him as she still held on to his bandaged hand. They stared at one another for a moment and Trudy took this as a way in and she came up more onto her knees until she was almost eye level with him. She leaned into him and captured his lips not caring that she was still swollen and sore. The kiss was deep and sweet as it ever was. They both sighed contently into the kiss. For both, it felt as if they had not touched or tasted the other in forever, when in fact they had mere hours before.

"I love you, Sonny," Trudy spoke around their kissing. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, baby," Kiss. "Never again," Kiss. "Never again, baby," In reply Sonny abruptly pulled from the kiss before it could head down its usual path and end with them in bed making love.

"You should leave now," He said as he gently pushed her away from him. Trudy looked at him baffled. "Making love is not going to fix this, Trudy. You dumped on me and it seemed as easy for you as flipping a light switch, and that's a problem for me," Sonny continued.

"And I've said that I was wrong, Sonny. I'm here trying to apologize and begging for your forgiveness," Trudy defended as she stood, hugged her arms around herself, and stepped back from where he remained on the bed.

"No, right now you're trying to distract me in the hopes that I will just let it all go, but I can't. I mean, what's going to happen tomorrow when you are upset about something, will that be my fault too? Can I expect to get served with divorce whenever you're in a mood?"

"What do you want me to do?" She asked as her tears once again spilled from her eyes, which she didn't bother wiping away.

"You said it on our wedding day, remember? You promised to love and honor me until death do us part. That's all I need, all I wanted. But apparently, those vows meant more to me than to you."

"That's not true Sonny, and so unfair for you to say," She replied suddenly feeling defensive. "You don't know what I went through, what these past few days have been like for me."

"You're right I don't know because you chose not to tell me," He replied as his voice rose a bit in irritation. "Instead of confiding in me and allowing me to try to help you, you just decide to end our marriage. Like that was the fix for everything. Can you even imagine how that made … no, how it 'makes' me feel? Like shit that's how," He answered himself and Trudy bowed her head a bit in shame. "Now, not even two hours later you stand before me telling me, 'Oh I just remembered I love you, so let's stay together.' What do you expect me to say to that? Tell you it's okay, all is forgiven, and let bygones be bygones?"

"Just tell me how to fix it," She offered and Sonny shook his bowed head a bit.

"I can't help you there, babe," He replied honestly. "Because I honestly don't know how this can be fixed. Hell, I don't know that it can be fixed."

"What are you saying?" Trudy sobbed out as she threw him a pleading look.

"I'm just agreeing with you, sweetheart," Sonny replied. "Maybe we aren't going to work out. Maybe we should just cut our losses now," He then stood from the bed. "Look, I'm going to take a hot shower and you should head home."

"Sonny-" She began to protest, beg even, but he held up his hand and silenced her.

"Trudy, I'm drunk, I'm drained, and I'm still really pissed at you, so please just leave me alone for right now … please, okay?"

"Okay, but will you be home later?" She agreed with a nod of her head.

"Yeah, darling, I'm going to try to sleep off Mr. Daniels and then I will come by later so we can talk more and settle some things," Sonny promised and Trudy could tell by the way he worded it that is was likely he was not coming home to stay. She didn't push any further although something inside of her screamed for her to fight more and make him come home with her, but she didn't. She silently nodded her head, left the bedroom, and then left the boat.

 _I wish I could just make you turn around_

 _Turn around and see me cry_

 _There's so much I need to say to you_

 _So many reasons why_

 _You're the only one who really knew me at all_

 _So, take a look at me now_

 _'Cause there's just an empty space_

 _But to wait for you is all I can do_

 _And that's what I've got to face_

 _Take a good look at me now_

 _'Cause I'll still be standing here_

 _And you coming back to me is against all odds_

 _It's a chance I've got to take_

 _Take a look at me now_

Song: Against All Odds by Phil Collins

* * *

More to come...


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two whole weeks. Two weeks since Trudy had broken Sonny's heart. Two weeks since she had waited up all night for him to return home, and crying her eyes out when he didn't. Two weeks since she had seen Sonny at work as that had been how long Castillo had suspended him for his actions with damaging the wall in the conference room. Trudy had returned to the docks the next day to make sure Sonny was okay, as he had been pretty drunk the night before, but she didn't find the boat at its dock.

After the first week, he had not returned, as she had checked every day, and he had not bothered to call her. Trudy had resolved herself to the fact that Sonny needed time and she had to give him that.

Today it had officially been two weeks and so she hadn't been shocked when she looked up from her desk and her eyes locked onto Sonny who had walked in to start his shift. However, she had still been pleasantly surprised to see him. She had to force herself to stay in her seat and to not ogle him, but instead, she threw quick glances and watched him through her peripheral vision. She was disappointed when she realized that he hadn't even looked her way once since he entered the bullpen, and she was hurt that he had greeted everyone with a hug except her. She had only gotten a quick 'Trudy' as he rushed past her. She had opened her mouth to speak to him but only found his back as he walked by, so she clamped her mouth shut, dropped her eyes back to her paperwork, and willed herself not to cry.

"Don't worry, he'll come around," Gina had whispered to her from across their connected desk. She had also noticed Sonny's cold behavior towards Trudy and how much it had hurt Trudy.

"No, it's ok," Trudy replied. "I deserve it," She added as she looked across to her partner and friend with a slightly sad smile and glossy eyes due to unshed tears. She didn't have long to worry over it as Castillo walked from his office and now silently stood in the bullpen, waiting for them to give him their undivided attention. His left hand was buried deep in his pockets and his right hand held several files. When all eyes were on him, he spoke.

"We have a new big case we have been assigned by the Captain, which is to take precedence over any other cases we are working right now," Castillo spoke as he focused his hard gaze to the checkered linoleum floors. "We will be working closely with the DEA on this, but they will be taking lead," Everyone groaned a little at this.

"You mean we'll be doing all the work, and they'll come in after to claim the glory," Sonny stated the facts, which always was the case whenever they worked with the DEA.

"Let's go over the case files and work out a game plan," Castillo said completely ignoring Sonny's words as he then turned and moved to the conference room. Everyone stood and made their way to the conference room also. Once inside the room, Trudy hadn't bothered walking around to take the seat beside Sonny, which had become a thing since they had gotten married. Instead, she moved to her old seat which was across the table from where he usually sat. She had decided that she would let Sonny set the pace of where things would go with them, she owed him that much.

They had spent an hour in the conference room discussing strategies that would be best to work their new case. A couple of times Trudy had caught Sonny openly staring across at her, but he didn't seem to notice he had been caught watching her. Or he simply didn't care, because when she stared back, he didn't flinch or divert his gaze quickly. But, when she tossed him a kind smile, it would cause him to drop his eyes back to the file before him, or turn his focus onto whoever was speaking at that moment.

"The DEA wants us to start things as soon as possible," Castillo spoke as all eyes were honed onto him. "According to their investigation, the hangout spot for our main guy is the Hooligans club. This is an upscale place that opened sometime last year, and it is believed to be a front for all of the different illegal activities this guy has. The DEA have no pictures of the main guy, they only know he's based out of New Orleans where he's known mostly for his prostitution ring and they call him 'The Shaman'."

"He's a long way from home ain't he?" Sonny questioned.

"He's decided to dabble in the drug trade," Castillo replied. "Apparently, he has some big connections in Cuba."

"Right, and he moved here to be closer to Cuba," Trudy stated with a nod.

"Yeah, the same old story," Tubbs concurred.

"I want you all in play on this. Tonight, visit the club as patrons. Trudy, Gina, you'll go in under the guise of a girl's night out," Castillo ordered and the two women nodded their understanding. This was the first assignment for Trudy since her attack and she was anxious and a little apprehensive. "Switek you're on your own, stay at the bar," Switek nodded. "Sonny, I want you and Tubbs to meet up separately at the bar. We want it to look like you two are doing business, a big drug buy. The DEA say the main guy and his people are always on the look-out for any new players they can bring in on their side deals. This might get you an in with them," Both Sonny and Tubbs looked at each other as they nodded. Castillo nodded as well and then he walked out of the conference room.

"What do you say, partner, you ready to get back to work?" Tubbs asked in a joking manner as they all stood from their seats to exit the room with Switek being the first to cross the threshold.

"Yeah, I'm now finally free of my demons, brother, and I'm definitely ready to focus back on the job," Sonny replied not noticing the way Trudy flinched at his words, as she moved more quickly to gather the files and then rushed from the room.

"Don't be a jerk, Sonny," Gina hissed out as she exited the room and followed Trudy who had hurried past her desk and to the back where the bathrooms and lockers were. Sonny looked a bit confused as he let his gaze follow Gina out the door. He then looked back at Tubbs who was scowling at him a bit.

"Look, man, I know that Trudy said some things that put you in a bad place, but I can tell you these past couple of weeks she's been in hell worrying about you. She really loves you, Sonny. She hounded me every day, all day long about whether you had called me or not. One night she even called drunk and crying, it was so bad that I had to go over and spend the night just to watch over her," These words made Sonny scowl at Tubbs as rage filled him at the thought of another man, being in his home with his woman. It didn't matter one bit that it was his partner and close friend, who he knew for a fact would never try anything with Trudy behind his back. Tubbs took note of the look. "Hey now," Tubbs quickly added as he raised his hands in surrender. "I called Gina and she came and stayed too. So, you can calm down and wipe whatever thought you're having from your mind. I wouldn't do you dirty like that anyway and you know that."

"Yea, I know but I still don't like knowing you were in my home taking care of my wife when I wasn't there," Sonny admitted.

"I know, man, but it was because you weren't there that I felt I had to be. Besides, Trudy has been my friend for years, long before you and she hooked up. And she was really in a bad way."

"I never want to hurt her, Rico, I'd rather cut out my own heart first," Sonny declared.

"I know that Sonny, and so does Trudy."

"I just can't get over what she said and how she was so ready to just end things because something bad happened to her. And, yeah, I know it was something terrible and it kills me that I couldn't have saved her from what happened to her. But she made me feel like I was that guy, that I was the one who had violated her. She punished me instead of allowing me to help her through it."

"I get it, so what's the plan now? You've had two weeks to work through things but it sounds like you're throwing in the towel," Tubbs said as he and Sonny remained in the room alone. "Are you ready to just give up on your marriage and say goodbye to Trudy?" It was the question that had dogged Sonny since Trudy confronted him in the conference room, and he had given it serious thought but before he could share his decision, Switek appeared back at the door.

"Hey, Lieutenant wants me to do some early surveillance of the club and thought it'd be a good idea for one of you to join me. I've got the gear already in the van, and I just had her detailed and cleaned out," He added as he knew all of their complaints about the trash and smells in the vehicle. "So, did one of you guys want to roll with me?"

"I'm down," Tubbs replied first and then looked over at Sonny who nodded his head.

"Sure, I'll stay here and read through everything and try to work out a good cover story for us," Sonny said as the three men left out of the conference room. Tubbs and Switek walked past Trudy and Gina who were back at their desks. Gina regarded them with a nod as they passed while Trudy kept her bloodshot eyes down on the file she was pretending to work on. In her peripheral vision, she could see Sonny move to his desk and take a seat. However, she would let her eyes drift over to him. She was sure if she looked at Sonny, she would burst into tears again. Sonny found himself shooting a quick glance over at Trudy as he seated himself at his desk. He sighed a bit as he drank in her beauty. There had always been something about Trudy that could hold you captivated whenever she was around. Sonny had noticed it when he had first met her, and now that he had experienced knowing her more intimately the pull she had only intensified. Now, it took pure willpower for him not to move to her, or touch her in some way. He had been sure that after his time away he would be ready to face her once he had returned. That he would have the strength to do all of the things he had decided would be the best thing for them both. Now, that he was face to face with Trudy he realized nothing was going to be as easy as he had imagined.

"Hey," Gina called out gently across her desk to Trudy who lifted her gaze up to her partner. "I have to run down to accounting and fill out the budgeting paperwork for this new case. You gonna be all right?" She asked as she slightly nudged her head towards where Sonny sat across the way. Trudy gave her friend an appreciative smile and nod.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll be fine," She assured. "Besides, this is my new reality so I might as well learn to get used to it and find a way to deal."

"Okay, but I'll try to be quick," Gina said as she then stood and headed out. Trudy focused back onto the files on her desk but she could feel Sonny's eyes on her. She took a deep breath and then bravely lifted her eyes and locked onto his.

"You look really good, Darlin," Sonny was the one to speak out and break through the uncomfortable silence between them. "No more bruising," He added as he waved his hand a bit around his face, showing that he was referring to her swelling.

"Nope," She agreed with a small smile as she bowed her head coyly a bit. "I'm all healed … Physically at least," She included and Sonny's face fell a little because he fully understood what she was saying to him, that there were still emotional and likely psychological scars she was still dealing with. "You look good too," She tossed out as she hoped to change the subject of her issues. "I guess some time away helped you heal too?"

"Yeah, it did," He confirmed with a nod.

"I was worried when you didn't come home and then Rico told me you left town," She admitted. "But I understand why you left like you did. Look, Sonny, I am really sorry for how I hurt you. I took my own anger and fears about what happened to me, and I twisted them and used them as an excuse to blame you and push you away. I shouldn't have done that. I should have told you the truth about what happened to me. I was so wrong and I am truly sorry about that," She huffed out and then took a deep cleansing sigh as if she had finally let out things she had been bottling up for years. In reply, Sonny just gave a nod a first, and before he could speak again, they were interrupted.

"Big Booty Trudy!" The loud and boisterous voice of DEA agent and former detective in their very precinct, Carl Morgan, filled the bullpen. Trudy rolled her eyes a little as she regarded the familiar presence while Sonny scowled at the man in irritation as he entered and stood between the desks in the bullpen along with a slender, taller white man. "How have you been, beautiful?" He asked as he settled his butt on the corner of Gina's desk.

"Detective Morgan," Trudy responded in greeting.

"It's Agent Morgan, now," He corrected. "I work for the DEA and will be working with you guys on this new Shaman case," He stated and then turned toward Sonny's desk as if he had just noticed him. The two had not always had the best working relationship when Morgan was a detective in the precinct. "Detective Crockett, man, you still kickin' rocks around here?" Sonny simply leaned back more comfortably in his chair as he smirked a little at the heavy-set black man who was sporting an equally big Jheri curl and wore a tailor-made black suit. "I thought you'd be off doing something bigger and better by now," He tossed out and then turned to his partner before he spoke again. "Sonny here was the bigshot around here. Always undercover and making the big busts."

"And lucky for you that ain't changed, bub," Sonny finally spoke. "And you can thank me later when I get this bust for you too," He added with a smile as Trudy chuckled a bit at the truth in his words, but mostly at the way Sonny's words had obviously gotten under Morgan's skin.

"We're here to go over some last-minute details with your Lieutenant," It had been Morgan's partner who had cut in, as he noticed the tension that was fast filling the room.

"He's in his office," Sonny stated as he thumbed in the direction of Castillo's closed office door. With a nod of gratitude, the slender white agent who wore an identical suit to his partner, moved towards the office.

"You know, Trudy, once this case is over maybe you an I can grab some dinner," Morgan offered and she shot a quick glance at Sonny who was not leaning forward in his seat with his brows furrowing deeply as he stared at the other man still seated on Gina's desk. "I would love to get my hands on that 'big booty'," Morgan said as he leaned across the desk and closer into Trudy's space with a lecherous smile on his face. She frowned up at him and the fact that he apparently thought his crass words were some kind of flattery.

"You put your hands 'anywhere' on my wife's body and I'll chop them off and feed them to my pet Gator," Sonny warned and Morgan quickly snatched back the hand that he had been reaching out to tug on a lock of Trudy's hair. Trudy was pleased to hear Sonny's claim on her but she wouldn't allow herself to get too excited about it. She knew Sonny had a jealous and possessive nature, and up until she had begun her relationship with him, he had shown such a possessiveness towards Gina still.

"Wife?" Morgan said this lowly to Trudy who arched her left brow, smiled sweetly and nodded. Morgan then scrabbled from Gina's desk and took a couple of steps away. "Hey, I didn't know you two got hitched, congratulations."

"Guess your invitation got lost in the mail, sorry," Sonny said sarcastically as he continued to scowl at Morgan.

"Right, we'll just go and discuss some things about the case with Castillo," Morgan said as he moved off to where his partner stood at Castillo's door waiting.

"Yeah, you do that," Sonny replied and continued watching until Morgan and his partnered disappeared behind Castillo's office door. "Moving on to the DEA has not changed him a bit. He's still a jerk-off," Sonny grumbled out.

"Yep," Trudy replied as she nodded. "I can't actually believe I once had a crush on him," She volunteered and instantly regretted sharing upon noticing Sonny shoot her a hard glare. "It..it was before you transferred here," She quickly stammered out. She felt she now had to explain herself. "I was fresh out of the academy and Morgan was the first officer in the precinct to help me out, you know, show me the ropes."

"Oh, I bet he was," Sonny said around a sneer.

"It wasn't like 'that', Sonny," Trudy proclaimed as her need to explain quickly turned defensive.

"No, then what was it like? Because he sure seemed keen to rekindle something."

"It was like what I just said," She answered in a snappy tone. "He helped me with all the rules and regulations here. Nothing more and nothing less," She added and Sonny simply gave a 'hmph' in response. "You know what Sonny, contrary to what you may think and how you seem to do things around here, I have never had any romantic relationship with anyone in this building, except you. Have I had thoughts, sure? I'm only human. But I always told myself it was never a good idea to mix business with pleasure. But I threw all of that out the window when I fell for you."

"Yeah, bet'chu wish you hadn't now," He said snidely.

"Only when you're being an asshole like you're being right now. Excuse me," She hurriedly pushed her chair back, stood, and stalked towards the back to where the restrooms and locker rooms were housed. Sonny regretted his words and cursed himself for purposely hurting Trudy. He could tell himself and others the lie that he had worked out his hurt over what had happened between him and Trudy but the truth was it still pained him very much. He knew she wanted to reconcile and also knew that it would be so easy to do. However, there was something inside of him that wouldn't allow him to just forgive and forget. He wasn't sure that he could open himself, is heart, to her again, because he was sure that if she cut him so deeply again, he would never recover from it. As much as a strong part of him wanted to go after her and apologies, kiss, and makeup. There was another part that was just too scared and was resigned to the fact that his marriage to Trudy was over and it was the best thing for both of them.

"Where's Trudy?" Gina asked as she reentered the bullpen.

"I think she went to the bathroom," Sonny answered as he refocused his eyes back down to the files on his desk.

"Did you say something to upset her again?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"Hey, you know what," Sonny shoved his chair back, stood, and placed his hand and weight on top of his desk. "I'm sick of you treating me like I'm the bad guy," He barked and Gina clamped her mouth shut because she honestly had no retort. "I ain't done shit to Trudy except love and support her. She dumped me, remember?" He growled out and then he yanked his jacket from the back of his chair, put it on, and then walked out. He hadn't noticed that Trudy had returned and was standing just inside the corridor that led to the restrooms and the locker room, and that she had heard him.

"He's right," Trudy spoke out with a shaky voice as she walked back to her desk and plopped down in her chair. "I did foolishly dump him and now I don't think I'll ever get him back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Later that night at the Hooligans Club**

* * *

Everyone was in their assigned roles. Switek was seated at the bar chatting up some brunette while keeping his eye out. Sonny had been the first to arrive nearly an hour before and was seated in a booth near the back. He and Tubbs had decided that Tubbs would show up 30 minutes to an hour after he had gotten there and settled in. Gina and Trudy had just arrived and had immediately hit the dance floor. Sonny's eyes had involuntarily been pulled to where Trudy bounced around with Gina on the dance floor. He subconsciously licked at his suddenly dry lips as his eyes caressed her frame from top to bottom. He mentally chastised himself for getting a hard-on from watching her, but the truth was it had been three weeks since he had touched her in an intimate way and his body felt starved for hers. He had to physically stop himself when several men circled Trudy like vultures, thankfully she had maneuvered around their advances and pulled Gina to one of the several bars that were placed throughout the large club. But it wasn't long before the male patrons at the bar noticed her too. Even after Tubbs had arrived and they put on a great show of doing a drug buy, Sonny had kept his eyes on where Trudy sat at the bar with some bodybuilder type black man chatting her up. Trudy hadn't brushed him off as Sonny has hoped she would. Instead, she sat seemingly engrossed and hanging on his every word.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A male voice boomed from the huge stage house in the center far wall of the club, which one could easily view from any place within the multi-leveled club, which had 3-tiered promenade that also had places that people could safely dance. The lights in the club dimmed as the spotlight now focused on the stage and the man standing there. "I want to first thank you all for coming to my humble club," He continued and at these words, Sonny and Tubbs shot each other glances as they both had concluded that this was likely 'The Shaman'. "Tonight, we have a very special guest who will be performing several of his hits. Please put your hands together and join me in welcoming Mr. George Michael of the hit group Wham!" The stage went dark as the room filled with gasps, shrills, applauds, and whistles. Suddenly the stage lights came back on just as the music started.

"This is one of my first solo efforts I did while I was still with Wham! If you have ever loved someone you know you probably should not fall for, but you just don't know how to stop loving them," His words made Sonny look over to where Trudy still sat with her head bowed a bit. Sonny was sure that the words had touched the same spot within her as it had within him. "Well, this song is for you," George Michael said and then began to sing.

 _"_ _I'd say love was a magical thing_ _  
I'd say love would keep us from pain  
Had I been there, had I been there._

 _I would promise you all of my life  
But to lose you would cut like a knife  
So I don't dare, no I don't dare._

 _Cause I've never come close in all of these years  
You are the only one to stop my tears  
And I'm so scared, I'm so scared."_

Trudy lifted the glass of diet soda she had ordered to her lips and wished that she were not on duty and could down a couple of shots of bourbon. Sonny clenched his jaws as he let his eyes drop to the table he and Tubbs were seated at as he continued listening to this man sing out his feelings for everyone to hear.

 _"Take me back in time maybe I can forget_ _  
Turn a different corner and we never would have met  
Would you care?_

 _I don't understand it, for you it's a breeze  
Little by little you've brought me to my knees  
Don't you care?_

 _No, I've never come close in all of these years_ _  
You are the only one to stop my tears  
I'm so scared of this love."_

Trudy had to keep swallowing her drink as she tried to quell the trembling of her lips and blink away the tears that wanted to fall. How had George Michael known of her current feelings and past fears regarding Sonny?

 _"And if all that there is, is this fear of being used_ _  
I should go back to being lonely and confused  
If I could, I would, I swear."_

Both Trudy and Sonny sat in contemplation as the music faded and George Michael started a new set.

"This is one of my more recent hits as a bona fide solo artist. For those who love and for whatever reason foolishly push or throw that love away. They do say we don't realize what we have until it's gone, so if you're fortunate to find 'that' love, hold on to it," George Michael said as the music started up.

 _"That's all I wanted  
Something special, someone sacred in your eyes  
For just one moment  
To be bold and naked at your side  
Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me  
Maybe this time is forever, say it can be, whoa._

 _That's all you wanted_ _  
Somethin' special, someone sacred in your life  
Just for one moment, to be warm and naked at my side  
Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me  
But somethin' tells me together, we'd be happy, whoa baby"_

Sonny listened and after a moment he noticed an obviously distraught Trudy excuse herself and push her way through the crowd as she headed to the back of the club where the restrooms were. "I'll be right back," Sonny announced as he finished off the drink he had ordered, smacked the glass back onto the table and began to slide from the booth he shared with Tubbs.

"You all right, Sonny?" Tubbs questioned.

"Yeah, just have to use the can," Sonny replied as he stood having just watched Trudy disappear around the corner to the bathrooms. "Hey, order whatever you want, my treat, and when I get back, we can finish our business."

"All right," Tubbs agreed with a nod.

 _"I will be your father figure_

 _Put your tiny hand in mine_ _  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you  
'Til the end of time."_

He had rounded the corner in time to see which of the several restrooms Trudy has gone into and he followed. He entered and was relieved to find her alone where she stood bracing the large vanity with her head bowed and her eyes closed. He let his eyes quickly glance at the bottom of the four stalls within the room and saw no feet showing. He was sure that George Michael was the reason. He locked the door and the clicking sound made Trudy shoot her head up and her eyes locked onto Sonny's reflection in the mirror. Her mouth opened to speak but the surprise of seeing him there and the million thoughts it caused to rush through her head kept her silent. She simply watched him and waited for him to speak first.

 _"That's all I wanted_

 _But sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime_

 _That's all I wanted_ _  
Just to see my baby's blue eyes shine  
This time I think that my lover understands me  
If we have faith in each other then we can be strong._

 _I will be your father figure_

 _Put your tiny hand in mine_ _  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you  
'Til the end of time."_

Sonny stalked over to where she stood and Trudy instinctively turned and her lower back rested against the vanity. She was a little frightened by the way he was advancing on her with eyes she couldn't read but she said nothing nor moved. When he had finally reached her, it felt as if he were touching every part of her body, at once, with every part of his.

 _"If you are the desert, I'll be the sea_ _  
If you ever hunger, hunger for me  
Whatever you ask for, that's what I'll be."_

His lips slow danced with hers as their tongues dueled. One of his hands held a painful grip on her thick shoulder-length hair as the other roam over her soft body; her arm, breast, waist, ass and back up to start the trek all over again. He slipped his right thigh in between her legs, which she quickly opened for him, while they continued to devour each other in their kiss.

 _So, when you remember the ones who have lied_

 _Who said that they cared_

 _But then laughed as you cried_

 _Beautiful darling, don't think of me_

 _Because all I ever wanted_

 _It's in your eyes baby (baby)_

 _And love can't lie, no._

Then as if remembering himself Sonny pulled from the kiss and looked at Trudy who looked as if she were so frustrated, she wanted to curse at him.

 _"Greet me with the eyes of a child_ _  
My love is always tellin' me so._

 _Heaven is a kiss and a smile"_

"Is this okay or do you want … do you need me to stop?" He asked. He now knew what had happened to her, how she had been attacked. And he also knew how that could affect a woman and her intimate encounters during the aftermath of their attack. She vigorously nodded her head before she spoke.

" _Just hold on, hold on_ _  
I won't let you go, my baby."_

"Yes, it's okay. I want you so badly, baby. I need you inside of me right now," She affirmed and he needed nothing more. He lifted her up and settled her backside atop the vanity and reached under the skin tight dress she wore, and tore away her panties. All the while Trudy pulled at his belt buckle, unzipped his pants, and freed him. They were drawn back into a deeper more sensuous kiss as Sonny hurriedly surged forward and connected them in the most deliciously carnal way. Trudy's screams of pleasure were canceled out by the song that was booming in every speaker in the club.

 _"I will be your father (I will be your)_ _  
I will be your (father) preacher teacher  
I will be your (I'll be your daddy, oh)  
I will be the one who loves you  
'Til the end of time."_

After they had both reached their climax, Trudy tried to hold onto Sonny for a few quiet moments but he had quickly pulled himself from her embrace and began to fix himself.

"I need to go. I've got some business to attend to," He said as he turned from her. He tugged himself back inside his boxers and pants, zipped his pants, and buckled his belt. Trudy forced herself to not react to Sonny's coldness. She told herself he was just staying in character even though what they had just done had not been a part of the plan for either of them, but she was sure it wouldn't blow their cover if some patron was waiting outside the door. They had learned that you can never assume the bad guy wasn't always watching or listening, so always stay in character as best you can.

"Yeah, my friend Gina is probably wondering where I am," She said as she hopped from the vanity, reached over and yanked out some paper towels, wet them, and cleaned herself. She then pulled down her red dress which had ridden up, fixed her hair a bit and checked her make up. Most of the crimson red lipstick was gone but enough still stained her lips that she sure no one would even notice. "That was very nice, maybe we can do it again some time," She tossed out as Sonny watched her as she rushed to the door, unlocked it, and walked out, leaving him to explain himself if anyone was to walk in after her. He followed a few steps behind her and ignored the knowing looks and giggles from several patrons who were coming down the corridors.

"Damn, man, what took you so long," Tubbs spoke out clearly irritated. "I've been waiting for nearly 20 minutes to finish our transaction."

"Sorry, I ran into an old acquaintance but I'm back now and ready to deal. Did you bring the cash?" Sonny asked quickly getting back to business. And he took note of the waitress who had just walked by them but then had done a quick u-turn and walked back to their table and began to take their empty glass. Tubbs had also noticed and pretended like she wasn't there.

"Yeah, I got the 500 Gs, do you have my merchandise?" Tubbs countered. With a smile Sonny pulled a key and small envelope from his pocket. Tubbs eyed it skeptically. "What the hell is this? I know my dope ain't in that envelope," He said lowly but loud enough that the waitress would hear him.

"That is the key to the locker where your merchandise is, and inside the envelope is the address," Sonny stated.

"Hey, man do you think I'm some kind of chump?" Tubbs growled out as he reached into the waistband of his pants for the gun he had there.

"Hey now," Sonny responded as he raised his hands and settled them on top of the table. "I ain't calling you no chump, but I've been in this game long enough to know how to conduct my business in a manner that is safe. Say, for example, you turn out to be some cop. Not that you are, but you know, just in case," He then smiled.

"And you really think I'm about to hand you over a half-million dollars for a key and some address? Man, you must be bugging," Tubbs said as he smacked his lips and looked as if he were about to leave.

"Of course not," Sonny answered stilling Tubbs' movements. "That would mean you were a fool and I don't do business with fools. No, you see I want you to take the money with you to that bus terminal on the address. There you will find your dope and there you can leave my money. Oh, and I have 'friends' there now watching to make sure you don't try to fuck me over. When you open the locker a security guard will approach you. He's one of my friends, the tag on his shirt will say 'A. Martinez' he will just do a quick check inside that case you're carrying to make sure you have my money. Then, he will give you a personal escort out to your car so you're not stopped by anyone else. All right?" Tubbs looked across at him as if he were giving it some real thought, and then he nodded his head.

"Yeah, all right," Tubbs finally agreed as he grasped the key and envelope from the table.

"Can I get you, gentlemen, something else to drink?" The much younger red-haired waitress who had been cleaning off their table asked with a bright smile on her face.

"No thank you sweetheart, but we would appreciate a little privacy, so why don't you go serve someone else, all right?" Sonny said and she quickly moved on and both Sonny and Tubbs figured she was going to tattletale.

"I don't like these kinds of surprises but I'll play along this time, but my merchandise better be there and it better be pure."

"On that, you have my word, Rico," Sonny assured. "And once you see that I am a man of my word I hope we will be able to do a lot more business together."

"Yeah, we'll see," Tubbs huffed out as he stood from their booth, and grabbed the case he had brought in with him. Sonny also stood with the intention to walk out with Tubbs, hoping their little act had planted the seed that their little covert operation was hinged on. They didn't have long to wonder as they were approached by two tall, muscular men.

* * *

 **At the bar**

* * *

"Hey, I was just about to rally up a search mob for you," Gina joked as Trudy occupied the stool at the bar beside her.

"Sorry, I ran into an old friend," Trudy replied as she grabbed the soda Gina slid over to her and started to sip it.

"Hmm, anyone I know?" Gina asked and when Trudy arched her left brow and shrugged a little, she knew exactly who said friend was. She was about to make a snarky remark but noticed that Sonny and Tubbs were being escorted up to a closed-off section of the club. "Looks like it's showtime," Gina spoke lowly as she lifted her glass to her lips. Trudy casually let her eyes moved to the direction that Gina had nudged her head. She saw that Sonny, Tubbs and two of the bouncers who had patted them down earlier were now up on some 3rd tier balcony. She focused back onto Gina and they each gave the other knowing looks.

* * *

 **Up in the balcony**

* * *

Sonny and Tubbs had been ushered up to the balcony where no patrons were allowed. The space had been enclosed and turned into a swanky office. The two bouncers had escorted them into the room where they found their host seated behind a large glass desk with a wall of monitors behind them that showed different activities happening in the club. The man behind the desk waved his right hand and his two thugs walked out and closed the door behind them. Both Sonny and Tubbs turned to regard the men and found that they merely stood right outside the door waiting.

"Oh, don't mind them they're just my 'pets'," The man behind the desk said around a smile. "Please, have a seat."

"No thanks," Sonny replied as his face held a look of irritation, though inside he was elated that their plan seemed to have worked. "You wanna tell us why you brought us here?" Sonny questioned as neither he nor Tubbs moved to the seats offered to them.

"Well, mister?"

"Mouse, the first name's Mickey," Sonny answered and then jutted his thumb at where Tubbs stood beside him. "And this is my pal, Donald Duck," He added and the man behind the desk smiled as he leaned back into his oversized leather chair.

"Well, Mr. Mouse and Mr. Duck, around here I'm known as the Shaman, and I own this club," The Shaman regarded them as he spoke. "I run a nice little club here."

"Yes, you sure do," Tubbs countered with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so, and I'm sure you can appreciate the fact that my clientele is of a more refined taste than most. And they come here for the entertainment as well as discretion. The last thing that I would want is for them to be carted out of here after we've been hit in a drug raid or over some prostitution charge."

"I'm sure that is the last thing they would want too. So, what's your point?" Sonny asked and the Shaman leaned forward, closer to his desk, reached out and grasped the remote. He clicked a button and a couple of images popped up on the screen. One was of Sonny and Trudy having sex in the women's bathroom. The other was of Sonny and Tubbs' little exchange at their table. Inside Sonny was boiling over the fact that he had recorded an intimate moment with Trudy. Now, he had thought there was a possibility they were being recorded but hadn't thought about the fact that that could be used as leverage later. He made a mental note to ask Switek about finding a way that Sonny could get that particular tape erased.

"My point is, Mr. Mouse, you seem to be a very unsavory character. I mean one moment you accost some woman in the restroom and then in the next moment you make a drug transaction."

"First of all, Buddy," Sonny spoke out and let a little of is true anger spill out just a bit. "I ain't accost no one. I take you don't have any audio set up otherwise you would have heard the lady agree to my advances, and nowhere on that tape will you see me giving her any money. So, you don't have to worry about any prostitution busts over that. Secondly, my friend and I came here for drinks and to catch up on old times. I don't have any drugs on me to sell to anybody and that video of yours doesn't show any such exchange."

"And I suppose your friend also doesn't have 500K in that briefcase right now?" The Shaman asked.

"I don't know, ask him," Sonny replied as he folded his arms across his chest. "It ain't none of my business what he's carrying around."

"And it ain't none of your business either, man," Tubbs chimed in.

"And another thing, if you're so worried about us tarnishing your club with our criminal behavior, why didn't you just call the cops as soon as we left?" Sonny began his own line of questioning, as he unfolded his arms and easily slipped both his hands inside of the white linen pants he wore. "I'll tell you why, because you have no proof except some tapes with no sound. Also, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to be secretly recording your patrons, and having a camera in the ladies' room?" He whistled a little for effect. "Now, that could get you shut down by the Dade county business board," The threat didn't seem to phase the Shaman at all as he remained seated and smiled up at Sonny and Tubbs. "Look, bub, why don't you just cut the shit and tell us what you really brought us up here for?"

"Maybe I am wrong in the way I have assessed the situation and for that, you have my deepest and sincerest apologies," The Shaman spoke as he picked up two golden tickets from his desk, rose from his chair, and then moved around the large desk to stand before them. "Here, I hope you will please accept this invitation to a very exclusive party I hold here on Wednesday nights. Invitation only, so it's ultra-private," He stated as he held out the two tickets to Sonny, who took them, handed one to Tubbs, and they both looked them over.

"Now, why would you want to invite us to this exclusive party of yours after you just accused us of being criminals?"

"Because maybe I want to really apologize for being wrong," The Shaman offered as he shrugged a little. "Or maybe I was hoping we could all do some business together."

"Man, I don't know what game you are playing, but I'm just a lonely traveling salesman, and unless you are looking to buy some vacuums, I can't help you with any business," Tubbs said and his words made the smile on the Shaman's face widen.

"Right, and I'm a realtor and unfortunately, there's nothing on the market right now," Sonny added.

"Of course, I completely understand, but please do still come to my party on Wednesday," The Shaman insisted. "I might be able to drum you up some business. I'm sure we can find some folks in need of a vacuum and who might be interested in putting their house on the market."

"Oh yeah?" Sonny said as he arched his brow

"Yes, I am sure I can help you garner some very lucrative business," The Shaman proclaimed.

"I'm free Wednesday and I 'might' stop by," Sonny said.

"Yeah, me too," Tubbs tossed in.

"Excellent, and each ticket as a plus one, so feel free to bring a date. Maybe that fine chocolate honey you said hello to in the bathroom," The Shaman said as he arched his brows. "I happen to know that she's still down at the bar by the door with her equally beautiful friend. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have to go mingle with some guests," He said as he moved to the door, opened it, and then stood back to allow them to exit before him. They all descended the stairs with Sonny and Tubbs heading down first, then the Shaman sandwich between the two bulky bouncers. Once they were back on the ground level, they all parted ways. Sonny and Tubbs moved to the bar and to where Trudy and Gina were still seated while the bouncers moved back to their duties at the main entrance, and the Shaman headed over to the stage where George Michael was starting up a new song.

"Hey darlin," Sonny greeted Trudy with a wide charming smile as if he were meeting her for the first time. "You remember me, we met earlier in the restroom area?"

"Oh yeah, I remember, but I don't recall getting your name," Trudy said as she played along. They all could feel the heated stares of the two bartenders who stood just behind the bar and pretended to be uninterested in what they were doing but were actually watching their every move.

"My name is Sonny Burnett, and you are?" He volunteered because he knew the name would get back to the Shaman who would ask around and learn that his alias Sonny Burnett was a big player in the drug market throughout Miami.

"I'm Trudy Thompson and this is my best friend," She waved a hand towards Gina and both Sonny and Tubbs turned to regard her.

"Gina Rodriguez," Gina gave her alias name.

"It's very nice to meet you Lovely Gina," Tubbs said as he reached down, grasped her hand, lifted it to his lips, and kissed her knuckles. At that moment slow, mellow music filled the club. "May I have this dance?" Tubbs asked as he still held onto Gina's hand.

"Sure," Gina replied with a huge playful smile as she shot Trudy a wink before hopping from the stool and allowed Tubbs to pull her out on the dance floor.

"So, how it 'bout honey?" Sonny offered his hand to Trudy. "Care to go for a spin with me?"

"Yeah, I know from our earlier encounter that you definitely have got some fantastic moves," She flirted as she took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

 _"I've had enough of danger_ _  
And people on the streets  
I'm lookin' out for angels  
Just tryin' to find some peace."_

Sonny wrapped his right arm snuggly around Trudy as he held onto her right hand and had it tucked in close to their bodies as they began to slowly sway to the song being sung.

 _"Now I think it's time  
That you let me know  
So, if you love me  
Say you love me  
But if you don't  
Just let me go."_

Neither of them spoke for a few moments as Trudy rested her chin on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and enjoyed their closeness. Even though it was technically a moment of pretending she still relished every second of it. Sonny was enjoying the moment too, even though he kept his eyes scanning about the club and focused on the job. He still let his hand slowly rub circles in the small of her back as he inhaled more deeply to take in her intoxicating scent.

"'Cause teacher

There are things that I don't wanna learn

And the last one I had

Made me cry."

"I think we've found a way to get to the Shaman, he invited us in, in fact," Sonny whispered into Trudy's ear and she smiled seductively to give the appearance that he had said something naughty to her.

"Oh, that sounds really good, baby," She replied loudly for any of the Shaman's people who might be within earshot. But then she stiffened in Sonny's embrace, which he took immediate notice of and pulled back to look down at her. She looked scared.

 _"So, I don't want to learn to_

 _Hold you, Touch you_

 _Think that you're mine_

 _Because it ain't no joy_

 _For an uptown boy_

 _Whose teacher has told him goodbye, goodbye, goodbye."_

"What's wrong?" Sonny mumbled out as he pulled her close again and turned them so, he could get a better view of what she was seeing and at the same time remove it from her line of sight. "Trudy, talk to me, baby," It had been that term of endearment that brought her back to herself. She battled for a second with whether she would tell him the truth but quickly decided that she would.

 _"_ _When you were just a stranger_ _  
And I was at your feet  
I didn't feel the danger  
Now, I feel the heat."_

"You see that guy by the stairwell," She spoke out into his ear and then gave is lobe a nibble but Sonny wouldn't even allow himself to notice the move that would have instantly gotten him hard under different circumstances. "The one in the red Adidas tracksuit," Sonny laughed out a little as if she had said something funny to him, but was just letting her know he had his eyes on the prize.

 _"That look in your eyes_

 _Telling me "No"_

 _So, you think that you love me_

 _Know that you need me_

 _I wrote the song, I know it's wrong_

 _Just let me go."_

"It was him, Sonny," She whispered to him and he still was not clear on what she meant. "He was the guy who attacked me in the alley," She finally got out and Sonny stilled them as he pulled back and looked at her as if he had to look into her eyes to determine if she were being truthful. When She could see in his eyes that he fully understood and then saw that recognition turn into an instant rage she pulled him back close to her and held onto him as tightly as she could. "No, Sonny, you can't break cover," Trudy said as she continued to hold on to Sonny who was struggling with her slightly to be free.

 _"So, when you say that you need me_ _  
That you'll never leave me  
I know you're wrong, you're not that strong  
Let me go."_

"We can't just let him walk out of here, Trudy," Sonny huffed into her ear. "He didn't just attack you, that son-of-a-bitch also murdered three women."

"I know, so we need to get word to Switek to follow him and make the arrest as soon as the guy is out of the club," Trudy offered a solution while Sonny's eye stayed locked onto the guy who was now following some woman to the restroom area.

"I've got a better idea," Sonny mumbled to her as he pulled back and smiled sweetly down at her. He then kissed her cheek as she looked at him curiously but released him as he pulled from her embrace. "I'll be right back darlin, I need to go to the little boy's room. Why don't you hold on to this for me until I get back," He said as he placed the golden invitation ticket that the Shaman had given him into her hand. He didn't wait for her reply before he hurried off to the restrooms.

"And teacher

There are things that I still have to learn

But the one thing I have is my pride."

Sonny entered the corridor just in time to spot the man about to go into the ladies' room after his unsuspecting next victim. Upon seeing Sonny, he played it off and quickly turned and moved into the men's room with Sonny right behind him. Sonny wasted no time, he didn't speak, he simply moved to the man and punched him in the face which made the man crumble to the floor. Blood instantly began to pour from the man's now broken nose, but Sonny wasn't done. He reached down and grabbed a handful of the man's hair, yanked his head back, and then smashed his face against one of the porcelain urinals, which cause more blood and several broken teeth to spray across the floor. At that second another man stumbled into the bathroom, he took a second to assess the scene as Sonny glowered at him.

 _"Oh, so I don't want to learn to_

 _Hold you, touch you_

 _Think that you're mine."_

"Get the fuck out!" Sonny barked out and the man lifted his hands in surrender and then turned and stumbled back out the door.

 _"Because there ain't no joy_

 _For an uptown boy_

 _Who just isn't willin' to try_

 _I'm so cold inside_

 _Maybe just one more try."_

Once they were alone again Sonny focused back on the unconscious man lying on the floor whom he started to kick in the side until he heard a satisfying crack. The sound seemed to also bring him back to his senses and he stopped his attack, although he really just wanted to pull out his gun and put a bullet in the guy's head. He knew that what he had done would cause the man to need medical attention and that he'd be out cold for a while. That would give them all time to leave and call it in and make sure the perp was arrested. Sonny stepped over the man, moved to the sinks where he casually washed his hands, raked them through his hair, and then exited back out of the bathroom. He found Trudy back at the bar chatting amicably with Gina and Tubbs.

"Is everything all right?" Trudy asked in true concern. She became filled with fear when she realized that Sonny was going after the man who had attacked her. A big part of her wanted to break cover and let Tubbs in on what was happening. But there was that small voice in her head telling her not to betray Sonny like that, it would only push him away further.

"Yeah, I just saw a guy who owes me a lot of money," Sonny said as he gently grasped Trudy's arm. "What do you say we get outta here, darlin? Maybe we can all go grab a late dinner, my treat."

"I'm down, what do you lovely ladies say?" Tubbs asked as he locked his eye on to Gina, to let anyone who may be watching them know that that was where his interest lied.

"I could eat," Gina replied.

"And since you're graciously offering to pay, we couldn't be rude, now could we?" Trudy added with a smile that perfectly hid the fear she felt inside. At that moment a couple of different bouncers pushed through the crowded dance floor as they made their way to the restrooms. Sonny knew that someone had likely discovered the unconscious man who lay in a pool of his own blood on the Men's room floor. That or either the Shaman had been watching and told his boys to go clean up the mess. Either way, he wanted to get out and get the call into homicide about the perp.

"Great, let's go," Sonny spoke out as he held a firm grip on Trudy's arm and led the way out of the club.

* * *

Songs by George Michael:

\- A Different Corner

\- Father Figure

\- One More Try


End file.
